al final todo fue
by kotori21
Summary: algo paso y ellas no saben que


Se abre una cortina roja, en eso sale un chico, cabello negro, sus ojos eran azules una camisa negra, jeans negro y unos convers azules, de el salía una cola negra muy larga, el estaba empujando a un chica muy bajita, cabello negro algo alborotado con un mechón rojo, lentes oscuros, ojos cafés, una camisa roja con una guitarra negra en ella, un shorts negros y unos convers negros, el la dejo y le dio una hoja, el se fue

"ao no exorcist no me pertenece ni sus personajes, etc." dijo la chica, ella arrugo el papel y lo arrojo en la dirección de donde se fue el chico "¡ya estas feliz!" grito, en eso salió un gato negro con un papel en su boca, ella se inclina para agarrarlo y lo que decir la nota "si"

"disfruten este Cap"

En unos dormitorios donde rin y yukio dormían, las chicas tomaron un cuarto para dormir ya que ella estaba compitiendo contra los chicos

-buuua- la chica de cabellos lilas se despertó para ver que era ese ruido

-aaaahhh- grito

Su mejor amiga de cabellos cafés se despertó –que pasa- dijo media dormida

-eso- señalo, ambas vieron un bebe, cabello rubio con una cobija azul –como llego hasta aquí-

-que pasa- dijo la chica de cabellos rubios, sus amigas se empezaron a reír –que tengo-

-porque estas disfrazada de payaso- dijo paku

-que- salió de la habitación y se fue al baño del cual salió un grito, luego ella llego a la habitación llorando, pero se fijo en paku –que tienes en la frente-

Paku agarro un espejo y se vio en su frente había unas letras "ukuwina" –que quera decir- dijo paku

-no se- dijo sheimi

-ya se- dijo izumo

Ella se bañaron y se cambiaron, fueron a el salón donde se encontraba yukio, ellas le explicaron lo que sucedido, primero pensó y luego se puso a reír –lo siento- dijo el –solo sé que ustedes no aparecieron hasta ayer en la noche-

Ella se pusieron a pensar, no se acordaban de un día y ese día tiene todas las repuestas de porque sheimi estaba vestida de payaso, paku con unas letras raras en la frente y izumo con un bebe, ella se fueron a buscar a los demás, Konekomaru tartamudeaba, Renzo nos sabia y se echo a reír, bon dijo que el bebe tal vez fue abandonado y rin, estaba dormido

Ella caminaron triste –ya se- dijo izumo –preguntemos a los orfanatorios si saben de quien es el bebe-

Ella fueron a 5 orfanatorios ya se estaba rindiendo cuando paso una monja

-hola- abrazo a sheimi –gracias por lo que hiciste ayer en el hospital-

-que hice que- dijo sheimi algo desconcentrada

-si- continúo la monja –ayer fueron al hospital e hicieron reír a los niños que tenía cáncer-

-oh- dijo izumo –cambiando de tema, sabe de quién es este bebe-

-no- dijo la monja, estiro un papel –además alguien me pidió que les diera este papel-

Sheimi lo agarro y la monja se fue, la nota decía "devuelvan al bebe antes de la 5 en el parque abandonado o sus amigos morirán" ellas vieron su reloj, eran las 6, corrieron haci la escuela donde estaban los dormitorios, konekomaru, Renzo y bon estaban pálidos, no había señales de rin o de yukio, ella empezaron a llorar, el bebe también, en eso salió un chico con una copa negra

-denme el bebe- dijo

Ellas vieron al señor, sheimi saco a chi y izumo a sus dos espíritus zorros, atacaron al chico, del salía llamas azules, la capa se quemo dejando ver a rin, ellas se sorprendieron, los chicos se levantaron y empezaron a reír – ukuwina- dijo Renzo, las chicas vieron a paku la cual tenía esa palabra escrita –significa ganamos la semana de bromas- en eso los chicos empezaron a saltar de la alegría

Era eso, la semana de bromas, el equipo que perdiera haría la tarea de exorcista todo un mes y las chicas habían perdido –y este bebe- dijo izumo

En eso entro una mujer de cabellos blancos ojos rojos con un vestido azul, acompañada de un hombre de cabello rubio ojos azules con ropa de exorcista, ella le quito el bebe a izumo –noa- dijo ella llorando –me preocupaste-

-y ustedes quienes son- dijo izumo

-el es reiji y su esposa lía- dijo yukio –el es un caballero honorario-

-gracias- dijo el señor –por encontrar a noa-

Ellos se fueron, en eso Renzo saco un jabón y se lo dio a paku –esto es para que se te quite lo que te escribimos –

-gracias- dijo ella

-y yo que- dijo sheimi –porque estuve como payaso-

-esa fue idea de rin- dijo Renzo –el viernes tomaron malteadas los cuales tenía una hierba que las hace dormir, cuando se durmieron utilizamos unos hilos encantados y ayer fueron nuestros títeres-

Ellas se vieron mutuamente, los chicos huyeron cuando chi creció mucho y los zorros los prosiguieron

Al final todo fue una broma y las chicas sonrieron triunfantes a ver como sus espíritus perseguían a los chicos

Espero que le haya gustado


End file.
